


Defile and Revitalize

by Oddcompass



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, but with, it doesn't last long, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Once again, his eyes roamed your body, taking in what you had to offer. His expression remained impassive. He hummed before raising a finger and circling the air, his claw pointed and long. You got the message and slowly spun around, arousal filling you at the prospect of him finding you to his liking.When you finished the full rotation, you saw him bare his teeth. “Adequate, human.”---In other words: You crave something that you probably shouldn't, yet you get it anyways.





	Defile and Revitalize

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked how Urizen looked a lot and i'm a demon fucker, that's my only defense in making this garbage kdjfjadh For reference, tho this is sorta an au, basically where Urizen has already shed his ‘outer layer’ or whatever but it’s set before Nero, V, and Dante get back to him? So as if his outer shell never really existed cause I think the second one is hotter lmao  
> and i might make more for this if people like it idk yet ldkfjas
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so there will be errors that I missed. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

“Human,” the voice bellowed, deep and near sleepy sounding, echoing around the silken darkness that surrounded your floating body. “Hear me, human.”

 

Slits formed across sections of the darkened space you resided, opening to reveal eyes of varying sizes. They watched you, blinked at you, and roamed the space freely. They never got closer to you, however, their heavy, icy gazes leaving cold chills rolling across your body. You were confused, but not frightened, the rumble of the voice half growling somehow keeping you calm. It should have at least been odd to you to not feel even an ounce of fear from the otherworldly presence all around you, but all you had felt was a slight intoxication and rising excitement.

 

“Listen to me,” the voice boomed, pulling your full attention to it. You couldn’t help but notice the eyes that surrounded you narrowed.

 

Suddenly, you were on solid ground, bare of your clothes. You could feel stagnant air against your exposed skin. You looked up as you dug your toes into the dusty and cracked road beneath you. There before you was… something. A tree, of sorts? You weren’t sure, but you felt compelled to enter it, if it were at all possible. Somehow you knew the creature of your dreams would be inside waiting for you. But for what, exactly?

 

“Seek my cold, foolish human,” the air felt filled with a power you couldn’t explain as it spoke, their voice impacting the world. “Make your presence known to me. I await your arrival.”

 

You suddenly awoke as if you were ejected out of a moving vehicle. Your body lurched and jumped, frightening you into letting a small yelp slip past your lips. You clutched the sheets in your hands, your heart thundering inside your chest.

 

You’ve had that same dream for many nights, though the conclusion would change on occasion. Sometimes, you would be inside the structure that jutted up from the asphalt, looking upon an empty throne as a sadness so deep would wrack your very soul. Other times you would be kneeling at the feet of the creature that spoke to you, looking up its massive form but not truly seeing anything. You had no idea what any of that meant or why you kept dreaming of whoever that was. It was troubling to have those reoccurring dreams, but no more so than on the mornings where you’d wake with your hand between your legs, visions of a clawed hand so large you were resting your head on it, its thumb prying open your willing mouth. Thankfully, this was no such morning, but you could feel the need to touch yourself rising in intensity as you continued to think of the creature with its gravelly voice. It was intoxicating…

 

You decided to get up and start getting ready for the day, not wanting to get lost in thoughts of an unknown being in your dreams. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

One moment you were watching TV when you thought you heard a voice call your name. You barely registered what was happening before you were in your car and pulling out of the driveway. You did, however, recognize the voice that called out to you as none other than your dream creature. No one could have a voice such as theirs, able to penetrate and shake your very core with only a hum.

 

You drove on autopilot, not completely feeling in control of your actions but trusting in them wholly. You were barely conscious of where you were actually headed until you saw a sign say ‘Welcome to Redgrave City’. 

 

It all clicked as you drove deeper into the city. The voice, the clawed hand, the red tree jutting out of the ground; It was a demon you were thoughtless driving to. A demon called you to its lair, one that you couldn’t wait to enter. A demon that had to have been surrounded by many other, just as terrifying, demons. You must be an idiot, but even the logical side of your brain couldn’t stop you from pressing a little harder on the gas pedal.

 

You gazed in a nervous sort of awe at the destruction that you saw as you drove deeper into city. You had only been there a couple times through your life so you barely remembered the layout but now you would be blessed to even recognize much of anything. Everything was in ruin, the streets filled with grotesque demons that meandered around. They didn’t seem to notice you, so you kept going until you came across a roadblock, forcing you to ditch your car.

 

Just as you had stepped out, a demon sensed your presence and screeched. You whipped around but was too late, the demon, along with a few of its brethren, where already there in your space, getting ready to slash you to pieces. 

 

You were defenseless and ready to bolt, but fear kept you frozen in place, only able to scream as you awaited your final moments.

 

The blow never came, but a cacophony of rupturing asphalt and demonic suffering sounded instead, the thing that shot out of the ground having flung you back a few feet with impact alone. You expected to land hard on the unforgiving ground but had instead found yourself caught by something. You looked down to see what had to be a tentacle wrapping around your middle, its hold soft and cushioning. You instantly knew not to be frightened of the thing that had ahold of you, sensing deep down that it meant no harm to you personally.

 

Another screech brought your attention back to where you almost died to see another tentacle had come up out of the ground. It had dispatched of the demons, their corpses… fading away? It saved you the sight of too much gore but you found yourself interested in why that happened. Before you could think too hard on it, however, a booming voice broke through the air to you.

 

“Human!” 

 

You instantly recognized it as the creature from your dreams, the one who called you here. The realization excited and calmed you at the same time, filling you with an energy so intense you thought you might burst.

 

“You are safe to come to me, fleeting thing.”

 

The wreckage that originally blocked your path was cleared haphazardly by more tentacles, pushing until an opening big enough for you to walk through opened. 

 

“Make haste. A king must not be kept waiting.”

 

Then you were dropped to the ground, landing on your feet. You looked up, clearly able to see the tree from your dreams stretching far into the desolate sky. So, he was inside of there, ready to do whatever it is he—a king—wanted to do to you. Despite the initial fright of the demon attack, you were confident that you would arrive to your caller without incident or harm.

 

It took far longer than you would have liked, but you soon arrived at the tree, its large, writhing mass unsettling you some. You wondered briefly what it was filled with but quickly disregarded the thought. You were here for one thing and one thing only; you would not be deterred.

 

An opening formed within the tree, a welcoming gesture, you understood. You felt ever powerful as tentacles, black and shiny and swift, erupted from the ground in a staircase pattern, allowing you a safe passage inside.

 

You had to climb over and around a few hurdles to get there, the few demons that you had encountered ignoring your presence. There was no way that all those demons just didn’t care to harm you, so you were certain that the demon that you travelled towards was keeping them from even attempting anything further. Regardless of knowing that they had no intention to harm you any longer, their bodies disgusted you, a vile feeling easing into you every time you looked at them for a moment too long. 

 

You came to a slim hallway, leading into what had to have been where he, the self-proclaimed king, resided.

 

You felt your breath catch as you finally got to see his visage. He was most certainly a demon, a powerful, rueful looking demon at that. His body was large and lumbering as he sat upon his throne, regally resting his head upon his closed fist, eyes closed. You could see a wickedly devilish smile on his lips as you stumbled your approach, the sight of it enough to make you falter. 

 

You could hardly believe your eyes, your hands shaking and tears threatening to spill. Was this a religious experience you were having? You were never one to worship or praise, yet seeing this demonic self-proclaimed king in front of you, you could feel a need for praise him rise within you. You couldn’t speak, could hardly think, but you wanted to revere him. Who were you to be able to bask in his presence? You were human and he a demon of high regard, his power rolling off him in waves and grounding you to your very spot.

 

It was magnificent.

 

His eyes finally opened, more following suit across his body. It was disorienting being watched by so many from one being, but you took it in regardless, bowing your head in lack of anything else to do.

 

He rumbled a laugh, a sound that brought you to your knees. Not of reverence or even fear. No, it was the sheer elation to finally hear that voice in person, to know the powerful and soul shaking effect he truly had on you without even uttering a word. 

 

“King,” you finally managed to mumble, head still bowed and hands shaking at your sides. 

 

“Rise, human. Let me see you.”

 

The timbre of his voice was not one to argue with so you rose slowly, lifting your head to the demon in front of you. His eyes, all of them, roamed your body for a moment. You felt more bare than ever in your life despite being dressed completely. It was as if he could see through you, to the very center of your being.

 

“Tch,” he clicked, disappointment lacing his voice. You felt like crumbling into dust. “Too much in the way. Take them off.”

 

You were confused for a moment, a question brimming on your lips when you suddenly understood. All those times you had thought of this magnificent creature as you pleasured yourself awake, the pleasurable ache between your legs potent and seemingly never ending no matter how many times you came. Now may be your chance to finally quench that lust within you. Or, perhaps in the most sinful of ways, strengthen it.

 

You stripped quickly, excitement and fear of how the king would react to you being truly bare before him urging your movements. Soon, you were nude, flaws and all laid out for him to scrutinize. It was almost exhilarating to think on it yet you felt as if your blood would run stop thrumming if another displeased sound left him.

 

Once again, his eyes roamed your body, taking in what you had to offer. His expression remained impassive. He hummed before raising a finger and circling the air, his claw pointed and long. You got the message and slowly spun around, arousal filling you at the prospect of him finding you to his liking.

 

When you finished the full rotation, you saw him bare his teeth. “Adequate, human.”

 

Those two simple words filled you with more joy than should be normal, but you didn’t care. A part of your mind screamed at you, wondering why you weren’t getting dressed and making a mad dash out of that demon infested place. You shouldn’t be wanting to give yourself to a demon, of all things, right? You could be doing many other things that wouldn’t result in your possible death. You must not be all right in the head. The demon must have corrupted you.

 

You pushed those thoughts away, not bothering with entertaining them. You didn’t need doubt. You needed the demon king before you to do as he pleased with you.

 

Tentacles emerged from behind your king, writhing in the air with deep seated power. They pointed towards you, some with red orbs dotting the tips while the others were plainly black and sleek. You saw him sink lower in his throne as if getting comfortable, the tendrils slowly making their way towards you.

 

He chuckled, the sound deep, dark, and heady, travelling down your body and making you shiver. “Human life is so fleeting. So… disgraceful. I do not pity any of you.” As he spoke, a thick, red dotted tentacle tickled at your foot before slowly curling up your leg and across your body until it rested across your shoulder. “I will live on and gain more power as all of you perish. Then, I will rule the underworld, as is so befitting a creature like me.”

 

You didn’t speak, your attention diverted somewhat to the coldness of another, sleek tentacle wrapping around your throat lightly. The tip of it pressed against your lips until you opened them, welcoming the appendage. 

 

The taste was… odd, but not entirely unpleasant. It wriggled against your tongue and you moaned, trying your best to follow its movements. The slickness of it making it hard keep a handle of. You were sure that was exactly what your king was wanting, so you didn’t resist, only gave in and let him roam your mouth as he so pleased. The demon seemed to like your willingness, a rumbling, throaty chuckle drifting from his mouth. 

 

The tentacle strengthened its grip around your throat, bringing forth a strangled groan. Your mouth hung open as you felt it trace along your teeth and gums, flicking this way and that. Your head felt light and airy, the lack of oxygen heightening your pleasure to heights you’ve yet to experience in your short life. Gaze trained on the creature in front of you, you squeezed your legs together as best you could, a desperate need to whine bubbling within you at the feel of the other tentacle wrapped around your thigh and calf.

 

Through your blurry vision, you could see your king smirking, a long, slick tongue slipping out from between his lips to moisten them. The sight alone was enough to make you want to crawl forth to his hulking figure and rest at his feet, feeling his large and overwhelming hand press down on your head. 

 

Alas, that was not to be. Another, red dotted tentacle joined the fray, wrapping itself along your middle and aiding in lifting you up into the air, bringing you to the literal man of your dreams. The sensation was enough to make your head sway, the lack of oxygen not helping. It wasn’t until you were up close to him that you were finally able to breathe for a moment before the soft thickness surrounding your throat squeezed back down briefly.

 

Being as close as you were you could feel his warm breath fanning across your exposed body, his intense stare and ever growing smirk, the sight of his fangs protruding from his face. You felt entranced by his beauty, relishing in the almost impish air that saturated the air around him. 

 

Beauty, beauty, beauty. 

 

That’s all you could think of him as. 

 

You searched his face, trying to remember every little detail you could gather. While his tentacle was still slipping around your mouth, you could have sworn you saw a glint in his eye, almost like a challenge. What for, you weren’t certain. All you knew in that moment was that you were ready and willing to accept whatever it was he decided to throw at you, your body and mind too far gone on the mere presence of him.

 

“Little creature,” his voice sounded as if it were echoing within your flesh and bone, shaking your soul. “You are quite the curious sort. Perhaps you can take more.”

 

It wasn’t a question but you nodded frantically as if it were. You wanted, no, needed more from him. Whatever spell he happened to cast upon you wouldn’t be broken, sin flooding your mind and veins as you felt another, smooth tentacle snake its way up your calf. You could already tell what he was planning, at least for now. You were sure he would flip the script on you, make you challenge what it is you thought you knew. For now, however, he was being as straight forward as you assumed he could be.

 

Inch by inch, sleek coolness slipped up your thigh, tickling as it writhed slightly upwards. You would have opened your legs further for him, to give him access to all of you, but he had already decided to beat you to the punch. He turned you to be horizontal in the air, a thick tentacle wrapping around your leg to spread you open. The slimmer one was mere centimeters away from where you wanted it most, you couldn’t help but to squirm in place. 

 

He seemed to greatly enjoy your struggle, an amused hum leaving him as he finally pressed that cool tentacle between your legs. 

 

Even with one having been wound your neck, you let out a moan so primal and needy that you barely recognized it as your own voice. That long, wonderful tentacle played you like the devil’s fiddle, precise, decisive, and relentless. You felt so privileged to have any part of him touch you so intimately and it only served to heighten your pleasure. The softness of the appendage was able to apply the perfect amount of pleasure to you, working you just how you liked. 

“My king, yes,” you managed to hiss, only to be silenced by that small tentacle slipping back into your mouth, pressing hard as if it wanted to be swallowed by you. 

 

“I did not give you permission to speak.”

 

You would have squeaked at the bellow of his voice if your mouth weren’t so well occupied. You longed to have him punish you for the misconduct, but you weren’t really in a position to beg for such treatment. Besides, you weren’t even sure you would be able to handle what he was dishing out to you now. Deep down you knew that no matter what it was he asked of you that you would give your all on delivering it for him.

 

A perfect, long, flick of his tentacle between your legs brought you out of your reverie, instead focusing solely on the pleasure he was so graciously bestowing upon your undeserving body. Your throat was cleared just in time for you to let out a low and animalistic moan. Your king huffed a laugh, the sound riling you up further while his warm breath ghosting across your skin made you want to cling to him. He must have enjoyed your response because he did the same flicking motion again, and again, and again. It got to the point where you weren’t sure if you would be able to stop moaning out “My king,” as he assaulted your body in the best of ways.

 

Just as you thought you couldn’t take anymore pleasure, you felt two more tentacles join your crowded body, headed straight for you erect nipples. One nub was swirled and twisted repeatedly while the other was pressed and pulled on, careening you towards your end in all the most delightful of ways.

 

Before you had the privilege to come along the length, you felt something cool press against your rear, spreading the cheeks there effortlessly. You squeaked, but that squeak turned into a deep set cry of pain and pleasure as it pressed forth unbidden, the newest tentacle somehow slick with lubrication and pushing deep within your ass. It wound and straightened out within you, nary a care for how your body began to twitch and spasm from its ministrations.

 

It was more than you could have wanted, truly. The thrusting of it going in and out was enough to make you close your eyes and cry out for your king, to let him know just how amazing he was making you feel. The pain quickly subsided, giving way for intense, mind boggling euphoria. Feeling every tentacle writhe and slip against you had to have been one of the best things that happened to you, especially with the fact that it was your king doing it to you. Blessed was the only word you could think of yourself as.

 

Oh, how you wished you could lay eyes back onto your king, to see his approving smile as he took you as his own. You couldn’t help but to strain your neck up, catching a tiny glimpse of him smiling, the sight not bearing true mirth. You saw his teeth, sharp and pointed being bared, a dark satisfaction settling over his features and filling his eyes. You locked eyes with his for only a moment before the tentacle between your legs began to work faster, the sudden influx of pleasure causing you to close your eyes and throw your head back. The pleasure was steadily increasing as he worked your body open over him, going so far inside of you it felt as if he were travelling throughout your entire body.

 

“That’s right, human,” growled your king, his voice so deep and rumbling that you felt as if you could swim in it. “Submit to me. Give yourself to your king.”

 

Your climax was swiftly approaching, his words helping to get you to the point of breaking. With his writhing appendages drawing forth immeasurable pleasure from every part of you, it was only a matter of time until you finally reached your plateau. Even just the feel of their coldness wrapping around your body in such a way was erotic and intoxicating, inadvertently adding to you the curling of your toes and bowing of your back. Each pass of the tentacle between your legs, each push and pull of the one inside of you, every exhale of your king’s breath hitting your skin was so much to take in and register. Your mind was quickly drawing up blanks for any sort of reference as to explain how you were feeling. Even if you knew every single word inside of the English language, you would not be able to accurately describe the overwhelming bliss you were in. You were on the edge of coming, a tiny pinprick in the bubble that was your sinful need was all you needed to get there, to finally teeter and fall off that edge that he so courteously placed you on.

 

You took one last look up and over, your eyes once again locking with his. He seemed to know it was going to happen that time, his eyes narrowed and lips curled into a malicious grin, showing off his teeth.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

That you did.

 

Your orgasm came crashing down hard. Your head was thrown back as you came, your asshole squeezing delightfully along the tentacle that continued its treatment. Spots covered your vision, back bowed and the loudest moan yet ripped itself from your throat, filling the air. Your body was locked within the demon’s grasp, keeping you close to his face as you slowly came down from your own little cloud nine.

 

It felt like forever before he finally stilled his appendages, though he only retracted the one that was coated with your release. He eased your body forward until you were face to face with him again, his breath labored and harsh. He raised the tentacle towards his mouth, slipping it inside. He hummed at the taste of you, the sound rumbling throughout your very being.

 

“Your nectar is quite… satisfactory, human.” His praise made you feel lightheaded with glee, pride swelling in you in having been enough for him. “Why don’t you taste it for yourself?”

 

Your mouth was already open and ready, your need to please him however he wished making you act more wildly. As it slid into your waiting mouth, you brought your tongue up to meet it, slurping as best you could around the appendage. It was large, but he helped you suck the rest off by twisting and turning it.

 

Without warning, he brought your pelvis to his face, his eyes trained on yours as he opened his mouth and slipped the tentacle out of yours. Before you could even whimper out “My king”, he was licking long stripes along your sex, making you writhe and moan. It was wholly unexpected for him to taste you directly, but who were you to complain? If this malevolent demon wanted to have his mouth on you, then so be it. You weren’t one to argue with such a sinful act, especially not from him.

 

“How delicious, little human.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed me,” you managed to whisper, body shuddering as the slick appendage in your ass slowly removed itself. 

 

Your king boomed a harsh laugh, darkness suddenly enveloping your vision. You felt a fear so sincere wash over you that you called out to him, body struggling freely as his tentacles slipped away from your body. 

 

As you felt you body rush to the harsh ground that lie underneath his feet, you heard his voice once more as if he were surrounded you with the very air you breathed.

 

“I will call onto you again when the time comes, human. Remember my call and seek to please me when I demand.”

 

You sat up, air rushing into your lungs as you frantically looked around. Where were you? Where was your king? Everything was bright and blinding, making you cover your eyes and grunt at the pain it cast into your eyes. It took a moment, but you were soon able to see without squinting. 

 

Looking down, you felt cold asphalt under your nude body, obviously lying in the middle of a street. But where? Just a quick gaze up made you realize where you were. 

 

Welcome to Redgrave was written onto a green sign just above your head. Your gaze then shifted to the structure that jutted out of the ground in the distance, an opening closing and sealing within.

 

“He must have put me back out here,” you mumbled to yourself, throat suddenly feeling dry and sore. 

 

You must have taken a bit more than you should have, but you quickly remember the sound of his pleased laughter and any shred of regret fled from you. 

 

As you slowly brought your aching body to its feet, you were grateful to note the lack of demons and appearance of your vehicle. Your keys were sitting in the ignition when you got inside, your clothes folded and placed neatly beside you in the passenger seat. You didn’t bother to quell the smile that rose to your lips as you got back out of your car with your clothes in your arms, slowly getting dressed.

 

You gazed at the tree that your king resided in, a deep and mysterious feeling stirring within you as you gazed upon it. 

 

“Thank you, my king.”


End file.
